American Classic
by Bellossom
Summary: Part three up! Death and a little more trouble....Duo's life seems to be falling apart! Can he put it back together?
1. American Classic

An American Classic  
  
Duo brushed his chestnut hair into a braid. At the moment, everything was annoying him. He had a terrible headache from the mission the night before, and wanted more than anything to go to sleep. He made his way slowly through the small apartment, desperate for his morning coffee. He had an annoying song stuck in his head, and needed Advil for all the bruises he had. 'Too much.' were the words running through his head. Too much was right. He had been on his computer all night, discussing with Heero the plans for the mission. At three o' clock, he had left to complete the mission.  
  
So you're standing on a ledge  
And it looks like you might fall  
So far down  
Or maybe you were thinking about jumping  
  
His headache slowly subsided as he noticed the gun Heero had left with him. "'Keep it in case of an emergency." The Japanese boy had said. Now felt like an emergency, but Heero had meant an actual emergency. Duo carefully pulled on his shoes and headed out to return the gun to Heero.  
  
Now, you could have it all  
I you learned a little patience  
For though I cannot fly  
I am not content to crawl  
  
He had puzzled himself with the beautiful cobalt blue eyes long enough. He tried over and over again to figure out why Heero's stare could freeze the American boy in his tracks. He would never understand the fright that boy had instilled in him. Although he longed for the other, he walked slowly to the apartment on the floor below. He gently knocked on the door, not expecting anyone to open it, just expecting a 'hn.' To his surprise, Heero opened the door without question. Heero smiled at the gun Duo held. He hadn't really expected Duo to bring it back, nor had he expected the boy to use it. He took the gleaming gun by the barrel and checked to make sure everything was alright.  
  
So give me a little credit  
Have in me a little faith  
I want to be with you forever  
If tomorrow's not too late   
  
Heero had been patiently working on a map of the new OZ base. He worried Duo wouldn't accept this mission. He hated to give the braided boy anything that could kill a child, but had to this time. If Duo didn't accept, he'd have to ask Wufei. He once again allowed himself to be trapped in the deep violet eyes of his lover. At that moment he wished it would all end. The world seemed to float away as he stared at the gentle smile of a once innocent boy. He'd acted for so long like he hadn't noticed Duo changing. Not so much a physical change, an emotional change. He scowled at a bruise that had developed on Duo's arm.   
  
But it's always too late when you've got nothing  
So you say......  
You should never let the sun set on tomorrow  
Before the sun rises today  
  
" Bruise?" Heero asked. Duo nodded quietly. His thoughts were on nothing in particular. Definitely not on the bruise. He stared into the darkness of Heero's small apartment. The thought of the thin, wiry Japanese boy made his chest clench with fear. Sure, they were more than friends, but Duo wasn't so sure about their shaky relationship....  
  
I haven't written the sequel to this yet! I need your opinion. (for those of you who are very literal, I actually mean you specifically) Should the relationship of these two boys grow, or should something more mysterious happen? I need your opinion. I only need 7 replies to start the sequel!!   



	2. A Hero's Welcome

A Hero's Welcome  
  
***Author's note***  
This story is set three years after the previous. A flashback will be used to show past happenings. Please enjoy!( Disclaimer: I own neither Gundam Wing nor Nine Days. I do own four Band-Aids(c), though.)  
  
'Don't panic. I always get the job done.' Heero had sounded so confident when he had left. Now, it had been almost three years. A gentle knock on the door had aroused Duo from his thoughtfulness. "Duo? Duo, I brought you some tea! You must be feeling quite lonely without..."As hard as Quatre tried to console Duo, he couldn't help but mention Heero. "You know, Kat, it's just the two of us now. Wufei left at least a year before Heero and Trowa, and they haven't come back yet."  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
It was cold and rainy when he had assured Duo everything would be fine. And, yet, he seemed so...worried. Trowa, too, was almost anxious to complete the mission. It should have taken two days; it took two months before Quatre and Duo decided their loved ones weren't coming back. "The road has many twists and turns, little one." Trowa had said. "We may not make it through all of them." Quatre had insisted that Trowa live through the mission, and now that he looked back on it, was far too happy for such a serious situation. And then...they left.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
It had been so long ago, but they could both perfectly remember the day that the entire world was told of the three boys found. They were excavating something and were pretty much blown apart. Not only were they presumed dead, the bodies could not be found. A hair tie, watch, and a shred of dark green fabric were the only things left. Supposedly...  
  
Duo glanced over at Quatre as they finished their tea. They had said almost nothing, both lost deep in thought. Another, harsher, knock woke Duo from his thoughts. "The door's open, whoever you are. Feel free to come in. You couldn't do anything to make me feel worse." As the door opened, it revealed the thin wiry figure of a boy. He looked about sixteen with long lanky legs. It was at the moment that Duo observed this, he knew they were alive.  
  
  
But just how alive are they? Please tell me what YOU think should happen. Flames are welcome at this point in time because of how long it took me to write a relatively short fic. Thank you for reading!  



	3. Part Three; Abandoned?

American Classic; Part 3  
  
"Heero? How did you survive that blast?" Duo's voice broke the uneasy silence.  
"I ran," He sighed sadly, "But the others weren't so lucky. Wufei..." His eyes fell to the cup of tea he held, "Didn't make it out."  
  
A teardrop fell from the usually emotionless boy's eye as he explained what had happened. "We must've made a mistake setting the explosives or something because they went off rather near Wufei..." Another teardrop hit the table, "Not only did the explosion kill him, it set a nearby building on fire. Anyone in that building died, also. Trowa and I," he glanced at Quatre, "Escaped and tried to find a hospital for our burns. I'm surprised there were none close by. We hijacked a carrier and flew it back here but Trowa was caught when we landed. I really only came back to...." Catching the hurt look on Duo's face, he couldn't continue.  
  
"So...you don't care that we've waited three long years to know that the three of you were all right? And now you come in and tell us Trowa was captured, a misplaced bomb killed Wufei, and you don't care about me anymore?" Duo seemed startled by his own implications but desperately needing the answer.  
  
"Duo..." Quatre broke the uneasy silence that had formed between them, "I don't recall..."  
  
"He's right, Quatre." Heero's voice shot out across the table. With a vicious note, he said, "I don't care anymore." With that final statement, he walked calmly out of the room.  
  
Duo sat, heartbroken, at the small table where Heero had been just moments ago. Slowly, quietly, he lay his head on the table, tears welling in his eyes. "Hey, Quatre?" His voice broke the quiet.  
  
"Y-yes, Duo?"  
  
"D'ya think he meant it?"  
  
"Meant *what*?"  
"That he doesn't care anymore."  
  
"I fear he did, Duo-kun."  
  
Heero glanced down the dark hall, hearing and seeing nothing. He dashed for the nearest crevice to hide in and resumed checking the hall for officers. Sighting a door, he dashed in only to find himself faced with three OZ soldiers and Trowa shackled to the wall. Reaching for his pistol, he almost didn't see all three officers quickly overpower him.  
  
Thanks for reading, guys. Chase, Kayla, thanks both of you for reviewing and dealing with me at school...I guess this story's kinda dedicated to you two...Anyways, I'll see you when school starts again!  
  
Part four will be up whenever I get it written and enough reviews are obtained. Sorry for the wait, but it takes me a long time to write a short story. 


End file.
